wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiromi (Wii Sports Resort)
If you're looking for the Wii Sports Club Mii, go to Hiromi (Wii Sports Club). Hiromi is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #76 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Resort Hiromi is a top Pro in Swordplay, at the 1406+ mark. In Basketball, she is terrible at 191+ (the 13th worst), and has a team of Víctor and Martin. In Table Tennis, she is bad at level 236+. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 48th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Hiromi is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 50 edits on "Guest Miis" articles. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. * She's Japanese. * Hiromi appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears on stages 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 10, 11, 12, 14, 16, 17, 19, and 20. * She's the only Mii with that mouth and hair. * Hiromi and Hiromi from Wii Sports Club both play on Advanced in the Wii Party games they're in. Gallery HiromiDACotQR.JPG|Hiromi's QR Code. Badge-11-4.png|Hiromi's badge. Badge-43-7.png|Hiromi's badge. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(202).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(203).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(204).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(205).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(206).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(207).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(208).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(212).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(213).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(214).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(215).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(216).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(217).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(218).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(219).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(220).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(221).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(222).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(223).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(224).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(225).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(226).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(227).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(228).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(229).jpg|Hiromi with Hiromi in Wii Party U. HiromiSwordplay.png|Another picture of Hiromi as a rival in Showdown. 20180211_080020.jpg|Hiromi and her teammates Martin and Victor in Basketball. IMG_0119.JPG|Hiromi in Table Tennis. 2018-05-25 (20).png|Hiromi in Swordplay Speed Slice. 120pxHiromi2.png DSC02006.JPG|Hiromi in Swordplay Duel. IMG_0493.JPG|Hiromi playing Basketball at High Noon. Screen Shot 2018-08-13 at 7.59.06 AM.png 2018-08-28 (75).png|Hiromi in Cycling. IMG_0852.JPG|Hiromi Sword fighting at High Noon. 120pxHiromi1.PNG|Hiromi in Wii Party. HNI_0005 copy.JPG|Hiromi in Animal Crossing. IMG_20180930_163815.jpg 2018-10-01 (61).png Ursula, Hiromi, and Giovanna participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png 2018-10-08 (104).png Oscar, Hiromi, and Cole participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Hiromi, Miyu, Ren, Patrick, Shouta, Tommy, George, and Steve featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marco, Hiromi, and Misaki participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Marco, Hiromi, and Misaki participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Hiromi participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Takashi, Kathrin, and Hiromi participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Takashi, Kathrin, and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiromi participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Marisa, Keiko, Hiromi, Chris, and Anna featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_matsudas_by_robbieraeful_dahsctp-250t.jpg|Daisuke with Hiromi Daisuke, Hiromi, and Emily participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Flag Fracas with Naomi as the referee in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Luca, Hiromi, and Ren participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Hiromi as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Hiromi in Bowling.JPG Nick, Ren, Mia, Maria, Holly, Keiko, Nelly, and Hiromi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiromi wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Hiromi wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1606.jpg IMG 1697.jpg IMG 1792.jpg 3- Advanced.jpg Hiromi and Yabu in Pop-Up Bandits.png 1552738769691 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg IMG_2851.jpg|Nick, Ren, Mia, Maria, Holly, Keiko, Nelly, Hiromi Hiromi,_Daisuke_and_Misaki_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Hiromi, Elisa and Cole partcipating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Sandra, Daisuke, Misaki and Hiromi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Shinta,_Kathrin,_Fritz_and_Hiromi_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Shohei,_Hiromi,_Kathrin_and_Ursula_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Oscar,_Hiromi_and_Michael_participating_in_Space_Race_in_Wii_Party.png Tommy,_Misaki,_Fritz_and_Hiromi_participating_in_Moon_Landings_in_Wii_Party.png Bingo Card 2.png Bingo Card 1.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chris, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiromi, Haru, Shohei and Mike participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Gabi, Takashi, Fritz and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ryan, Elisa and Hiromi participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Hiromi, Takashi and Cole participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Hiromi in rhythm boxing.png Hiromi in Golf.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 32 42 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 07 58 PM.png Category:Female Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Mii's Who Love Cyan Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Cyan Females Category:Japanese Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Top 10 Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor